


Stalker Boy

by dylinski



Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Intoxication, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: Y/N tended to be a homebody, unlike her friend Kayla. After her friend begs her to go out, she finally caves. Hating that she has to go out and with Kayla's annoying friends too, she finds herself left out of most conversations and goes typically unnoticed. The night of bar hopping is exactly the shit show she expected it to be, until it wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, but I felt like it was a good place to end. The next part is going to be a lot and I didn’t want to break it up which would make this really long. Feedback is appreciate as always. Obviously I don’t know Dylan or how he would act or anything so this is all based on my idea of how he would be.

“Come on Y/N, please go out with us tonight!” Kayla begged despite knowing how much you loathed going out. You were more of a homebody and preferred the comforts of your blankets and laptop. Looking at Kayla you glared with annoyance and a hint of disgust, but she ignored the response and continued to pester you.**  
**

“You know I hate going out. What’s the point? Besides, you know I’m no fun. I just don’t like being around so many people.” 

“Yeah, but tonight is special.”

“Special?”

“Mhm, very special.” Kayla winked as if you were supposed to know. “C’mon, get dressed. You can pick something out from my closet. I can’t be seen with you wearing your clothes.” She was half joking while she grabbed you by the wrists and lifted you from the computer chair.

“But my movie…” you said pitifully as you gave up on fighting Kayla. You knew it was a losing battle from the start but wouldn’t give in without giving the illusion of standing your ground. After an hour of playing dress up and pampering, Kayla was finally satisfied with her work and presented you to the full body mirror to see. You hated it but knew Kayla loved it, so being the good friend you are, you looked at her and gave her a half-assed ‘thanks’. You both grabbed your coats and headed downstairs to find a cab.

You and Kayla had met up with some of her friends who seemed to ignore your presence. You didn’t understand why Kayla wanted you there when she knew you wouldn’t fit in with the rest of the group. You had just entered the third bar when you were finally over the whole outing. 

“Hey, I’m gonna get some air.”

“Okay.” Kayla didn’t seemed bothered and frankly was probably too drunk to care. You headed outside and embraced the cold damp air, escaping the confines of the crowded establishment full of sweaty and drunk people. You found the brick wall and leaned against it closing your eyes and taking in all the midnight air had to offer.

“Hey…” you jumped at the sound of his voice, glaring at him with terror and annoyance. You hated that someone had found you and invaded your space. It was hard to see his face, but you could tell from the single dimly lit street lamp that he was tall and slender. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. My intention of saying ‘hey’ was to avoid this, so I guess that failed.” He laughed at himself under his breath as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a squished box of cigarettes. You were surprised that he smoked since his voice was so soft and warm. Curious, you took a few steps towards stranger to get a better look.

“You want one?” He mumbled with a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips as he offered the box. You shook your head, so he shrugged and shoved the box back into his pocket and exchanged it for a lighter. He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply then let out a long puff of smoke from his lips. You watched him and examined every move and motion, finding him intriguing and unlike most people you ran into at bars. 

“My names Dylan.” he said startling you again, breaking the concentration on analyzing him. He raised his eyebrows and you realized he was expecting a reciprocal response. 

Embarrassed, you mumbled, “Y/N.” 

“So why are you out here? Obviously it’s not to smoke.” He laughed at himself again, happy with the little joke he made.

“I…uh, just needed some space.”

“I get that. All that can be…a little much sometimes.” He spoke as he motioned back to the building. You couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“I should get back before the guys think someone kidnapped me.” Dylan took one more drag and threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping out the light. “Maybe if I see you inside I can buy you a drink.” He half smiled and waved as he turned and headed back to the entrance.

“Shit.” You didn’t realize you had said the word out loud until it echoed back. Looking around to make sure no one heard, your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. I had just decided to go home. I hate going out and being around people and then this guy shows up. Grunting, you crossed your arms in annoyance. From what you could see on the dark street, he was attractive but what was even more intriguing was his personality. The way he spoke, the way he moved. You huffed and puffed as you turned around and headed to the entrance of the bar, recanting your previous decision. You hesitated as you reached for the handle and saw Dylan through the window, already doubting yourself as this was uncharacteristic. He was laughing and smiling with his friends. He had the biggest and most beautiful smile that you had ever seen. His short brown hair glistened under the bar lights and his eyes, a honey brown that could consume your soul if you stared too long. He had some scruff on his cheeks and around his lips, but you could see freckles and moles through the hair. His nose slightly stuck up but it was cute. This was the first time you had seen all his features. In shock of how his features made you feel, only one word came to mind. Fuck.

You saw him with his friends and felt guilty, not wanting to interrupt and thought you didn’t belong there. Instead of risking utter embarrassment and rejection, you decided to avoid the whole situation together. Going back into the bar, you found Kayla and her friends, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

“Hey, Kayla, I’m just going to go home.”

“Fine, but I don’t understand why you have to always be such a party pooper.” Kayla pouted at you and then stuck her tongue out. She was extremely intoxicated. 

You turn and headed for the door in a rush, paying no mind to your inebriated friend, but Dylan saw you the moment you walked back in. 

_ **DYLAN POV** _

The moment she entered the room, all his attention landed on her. Puzzled, he watched as she approached what he assumed were her friends and then head back towards the door. “Hey guys, I’ll be right back,” he told his buddies as he pushed through the people at the bar to get to her before she left. He lost her in the crowd but finally made it to the door. He flew through the entrance, scouring the street for Y/N but couldn’t find her. He frowned and turned back to the door with a look of defeat on his face.

“YAAAS” Dylan was startled by the shouting coming from the bar and realized it was the girl that Y/N was talking to before she left. With excitement and hope on his face he had an idea. 

“Um, hey. Do you know Y/N?”

“Oh my god, yaaas. That girl is my biatch.” He could tell she was drunk by the way she approached him and how she started to hang herself all over him made him uncomfortable.

“Do you think I could get her number or something?”

“Uhm, how do I know you’re not some creepy stalker or murderer?” Kayla slurred her words but still managed to get them out.

Slightly amused, Dylan chuckled, “Well, I’m not.”

“Okay.” Kayla grabbed her phone and started scrolling. Dylan was surprised and horrified at how easy that was. 

“Give me your phone.” Dylan fumbled as he pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Kayla. Her fingers moved slow and bumbled as she attempted to type in Y/N’s number. “How does your phone even work?”

“Um, here let me try.” Dylan awkwardly grabbed both phones and was able to find Y/N’s number in her contacts. He was distracted by her contact photo. He knew she was beautiful but didn’t realize just how much from the darkness of the street. He realized Kayla would want her phone back so he saved her number and managed to send himself the photo too.

“Thanks.” He handed Kayla back her phone,

“No problem stalker boy.” He raised his eyebrows and shook his head as he smirked and returned to him friends. Kayla was right though, he didn’t want to seem like a stalker. He did just get her number from her friend, so he decided to wait to text her for a couple days. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s part two. I spent roughly four and a half hours on this, but probably only actually wrote for about 1 hour. I;m actually really proud of this and excited to see what people think. (by people i mean like the 3 people who actually read my stuffs). I left it with some closure, but if ya’ll want a part 3, let me know and I’ll whip something up. Thankies. You can tell towards the end I was losing it. I wrote this having had 3 hours of sleep and I’ve been awake since 9am. it is now 9pm.

_Reader POV_ **   
**

You groaned into your pillow as you laid in bed, alerting Kayla who had been passing by your room. She backpedaled and lingered in the door frame, giving you a face of contemptment. Meeting her gaze, you grunted as you threw the pillow you were holding at her head. She cackles as she jumps out of the way, picks up the pillow and then sits next to you in bed. You sit up to meet your friend, “It’s been over a week! You gave him the _right_ number, right?”

Kayla looked at you like you were insane and nodded, “Yes. I’ve told you at least a hundred times, I gave him _your_ number.”

“But are you sure? You were drunk off your ass.”

Kayla glared at your accusation then rolled her eyes. “Yes, I was slightly inebriated, but not black out drunk. Thank you very much.” Kayla then stood up and sashayed away as you groaned again, flopping back down into your bed. “He’ll call!” She shouted over her shoulder as she exited the room.

You laid there for a couple minutes, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating your situation and your options. You replayed the memory in your mind, trying to find the point in which you could have scared him off. Maybe you gave him your all too familiar crazed eye look, or made him feel uncomfortable at the length of time you stared at him. Could he possibly think you were in fact a crazy person by the way you fumbled your words and how you freaked out when he approached you? That had to be it. He thinks you’re a nutcase and too much work. Rolling over onto your stomach, you groaned into the pillow as you buried your head in it.

“I need a distraction.” Deciding you needed to put your thoughts elsewhere, before you actually drove yourself into insanity, you hopped out of bed and left the room to go watch a movie. You passed Kayla’s room and saw her laying in bed reading some girly magazine you would never touch. Ick. “Hey,” she looked up at you, giving her attention, “you wanna watch a movie? Preferably something violent and mindless.” You gritted your teeth in a smile, hoping she would catch on to the need for distraction.

Kayla sighed and whined as she spoke, “You know I hate those kinds of movies. Can we watching something sappy? Those are the best.”

You stared down your mentally blonde friend as she was obviously oblivious to your current mental state. “Kayla. The last thing I need right now is some stupid love story to remind me of my terrible luck with guys.”  
  
“You mean guy. More specifically, the guy from the bar. What was his name again?” She laughed as she spoke, but let out a yelp as you lunged at her for the antagonization. You both laughed and giggled as you wrestled and then settled into the bed. “Honestly Y/N, don’t overthink it. Okay?” She smiled at you, making you relax.

The ease of your muscles didn’t last long as you heard your ringtone come from your room. Your body tensed and your eyes widened, pupils dilating as you stared at Kayla. She stared back in confusion, wondering why you weren’t moving. Your mind was racing and your body was frozen. Was it him? What would you say? What will he say? Why did he take so long to call? Does he want to see me again?

You realized you were wasting time and jumped up, hurdling yourself across the bed, making yourself look like a fool. You ran through the door, slamming against the wall and practically slid down the hall to your room. You grabbed your phone off your nightstand and saw an unrecognizable number. Pupils blown, you answered the call and lifted the phone to your ear. With a shaky voice you answered.

“He..hello?” There was a pause of silence that lasted less than five seconds, but felt like five million.

“Hi, I’m calling about your car’s extended warranty…”

The automated voice on the line continued as you remained silent, heart and soul completely obliterated. A rumble started in your stomach and rolled its way up your throat and to your mouth, escaping as a scream that scared Kayla shitless.

_Dylan POV_

Dylan stared at the picture of the girl on his phone, amazed by her beauty. He whispered her name under his breath, almost unsure that the entire encounter had even happened, his only proof that she was even real was this picture. He promised himself he would wait at least a couple days before he called, but it was getting difficult. He looked at the clock and grunted at what he saw. It had only been sixteen hours since he met her.

He opened the contact for Y/N and held his thumb above the number, hesitating to tap down on the illuminated screen. He held it there until his thumb began to ache from the uncomfortable position. Fuck it, he thought as he let the digit fall and hit the number, initiating the call. 

The phone rang four times before and automated voice bellowed through the line. “The number you have tried to reach is no longer in service or has been disconnected…” The woman in his ear continued as confusion and horror befell his mole-speckled face. 

“What the fuck?” He shouted into the phone as if the programmed voice would have the answer. He hung up the line and attempted the call a second time, achieving the same results. He drew his brows in and jutted out his jaw as rage filled his lungs. How could this happen? Y/N’s friend, whos name escaped him, must have given him the wrong number. But how? He took the phones from her when he saw her struggling and–. Shit. She had put in the first six digits to the phone number with her fumbling fingers and he had entered the last four. She must have typed them in wrong. Six numbers. That’s probably over a million different combinations.

The brunette threw his head back on the couch in defeat and whined at his predicament. How was he going to call her? He only knew her first name and there had to be millions of Y/Ns in the world, and thousands in the city alone. He slouched on the couch and hung his head holding his phone in his lap. He turned the device to face him and pulled up the picture of the angel who was now lost to him.

** _Four weeks later_ **

Dylan was crossing the busy street that was crowded and full of people. In the mass sea of bodies, what he thought to be absolutely impossible was now before his eyes. Further up the block, there she was, plain as day. He shook his head, blinking his eyes rapidly to ensure he wasn’t, in fact, seeing things. The girl was sitting at a small round table for two outside of a cafe, her nose buried in a book. She couldn’t be more than 100 feet away, so Dylan altered his course without hesitation and closed the distance between them. As he neared her, he was unable to tell if his heavy breathing was from the presence of the angel in front of him or that he was now moving at a much more rapid pace.

He now stood less than 15 feet away from the girl he had dreamed about almost every night since they met. At that moment he made a mental note not to tell her that to avoid sounding like a creep. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and placed the curve of his hand on her shoulder.

_Reader POV_

You had just gotten off work and found yourself craving a pastry. Although you knew you probably shouldn’t eat the sweet, work was relatively difficult, so you determined that you deserved it. You questioned whether you should stop at the shop on 9th or sit and read at the cafe on 12th. It had been a while since you were actually able to sit down and read with how crazy work had been recently. Hailing a cab, you told him the address of the cafe and slumped back into the plastic covered seat underneath you.

It took about ten minutes to reach the destination, so you paid the driver and exited the yellow vehicle and sat at your favorite table. You relaxed into the iron-wired chair and opened your book to the page you had left the story at. Before you could fully delve into the enticing tale, the waiter appeared and offered his services. You ordered a puff pastry with cherry filling and some tea. Not long after, he returned with the requested items and swiftly left to assist other customers. You took an over-exaggerated bite that was too big and felt the cherry filling stick to your face. You blushed at your lack of etiquette and self-consciously wiped the mess off your face. Sipping your tea and taking smaller bites, you buried your face in your book. 

Time and the world escaped you as you were consumed by the drama, mystery, and romance that filled the pages your eyes roamed. You were so unaware of your surroundings that when a rough hand landed on your shoulder you screamed and almost flew out of your seat. You instinctively dropped the book in your hands and used your arms to balance you, preventing the tumble to the ground.

“We gotta stop meeting like this.” A soft and smooth voice chuckled as it rolled over your shoulder and echoed through your ears. You immediately froze at the memorable sound, fearing your sound holes were betraying you. Turning frantically, you accidentally hit the man in the face with your hair, causing him to spit and claw at the strands as he flew back.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” You bellowed reaching out to the disoriented face. When he found his bearings, he looked you over and began to attempt to hide the chuckle that rumbled in his throat. Your brows furrowed as anxiety saturated your already embarrassed and shocked nervous system. “What? Is there something on my face?” Your eyes filled with horror as you wiped the right corner of your mouth.

“Actually, yes.” He no longer attempted to hide the laugh as he walked up to you, less than a foot between you. He reached out to the left corner of your mouth with his right hand and wiped away the leftover pastry, which you were now undoubtedly regretting. Your lips were slightly parted by the touch and your eyes locked as he wiped away the mess. His fingers smelled of lavender and cigarettes which was surprisingly intoxicating and left you brimming with heat.

You both stood there, his fingers on your mouth and eyes locked for an unnatural amount of time, but you were the first to break the trance as you shook your head and stepped back. “What are you doing here?” You shot at him, the indignatious tone in your voice obvious.

“Well, this is a street, and I was crossing it.” He motioned to the street in front of you as if you were a child who needed visualization. The emotion that lingered in your voice was now visible on your face and the scruffy-looking man cocked his head in wonder. “What?” He bluntly asked.

“You never called me.”

Immediately a look of enlightenment fell upon his face as he palmed his forehead. He must have realized the total asshole had been for not calling and then acting like he did nothing wrong. He moved his hand from his face to the back of his neck, almost hiding behind his raised bicep. Ignore the biceps, you’re mad. “I can explain why that never happened, which I’m completely sorry about.” You jerked your head, informing him to elaborate. “Your friend…she was drunk. I was going to wait a couple days to call you, but I couldn’t wait so I tried the next day, but I guess the number she gave me was wrong because it said it was disconnected and then I had no idea what to do because I really wanted to talk to you but I had no idea how to find you and–”

“While I would love to continue to listen to you verbal on-run sentence, it’s okay. I get it.” He smiled at your understanding and took a step closer again. “Let me see your phone. I’ll make sure you have the right number this time.” His smile showed teeth, very white and beautiful teeth that you couldn’t help but smile too. God, this man just keeps getting more and more beautiful. Even his smile is gorgeous. What the actual fuck.

He pulled the device out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to you. When you opened up the contact info under your name, you were shocked to see the picture of yourself, but it was more flattering than alarming. Your eyes trailed down to the number your idiot friend had given him and you laughed. Dylan looked at you as if you had told a joke and he missed the punchline. He moved to stand next to him, a shiver shooting down your spine as your shoulders touched, and showed him the screen. “The number she gave you was close. She switched the 8 and 6, they’re in the wrong places.” 

You pulled the phone back, not breaking your contact to him, and fixed the error, then pressed the new number. Immediately the phone in your pocket began to ring and a smile of victory washed over your features. “Now you don’t have any more excuses.” You handed him the phone and a look of adoration and appreciation was exhibited on his mug.

“Thanks. Besides, I won’t need any.” He winked at the end of his sentence as his previous timid trait melted away and was replaced by a cocky one.

“Look who’s being cocky.” You smirked at the mole-speckled boy, but a mixture of shock and heat permeated at his response.

“Oh you don’t know the half of it.” The brunette waggled his eyebrows at you with a crooked smile that made you want to jump his bones right then and there. But you didn’t. Sadly.

In an effort to avoid mortifying yourself, you attempted an escape, “Well, it was really good to see you and I’m glad we got that all cleared up. I should really head home now, though.” Although the man was still smiling, his whisky eyes were frowning and full of sorrow. You would have given in right then and there, but self-control availed yet again.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He asked desperately.

“As far as I know, nothing.”

“Well, I know what you’re doing.” You were impressed with his wit and laughed in your chest. “You’re gonna spend the day with me.” His cocky demeanor was betrayed by his nervous eyes, but they relaxed when you smiled and nodded. As you started to leave, he shouted over to you. “I’ll call you.” 

Without hesitation, you shot him a glare that could have cut him in half were your eyes lasers. He palmed the back of his neck and nervously chuckled, but then composed himself and winked. You smiled from ear to ear and stuck your tongue at him as you turned and then headed home to first, yell at Kayla, and then freak out as you tell her everything that just happened.


End file.
